


Don't Like Minhyuk

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time a fan tweeted Jaehyo asking what he thought of Minhyuk and he tweeted back "Don't like Minhyuk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Like Minhyuk

"Lee Minhyuk, I can't BELIEVE you!" Jaehyo cries.

"Babe--ugh, I'm sorry, okay? I swear I'll make it up!" Minhyuk responds, running his fingers through his hair. Jaehyo turns around, throwing his arms up and storming towards Jiho's room.

"Jaehyo!"

Jaehyo slams the door shut behind him, flopping himself onto Jiho's bed.

"What happened this time?" Jiho says, monotone, not looking up from the lyrics he's currently working on.

"I can't believe he forgot our anniversary..." Jaehyo grumbles into a pillow.

"I forgot too, if that's any consolation."

The other scoffs.

"Yeah, well, you're not the other person in the relationship."

Jiho simply shrugs.

Jaehyo mumbles something into a pillow, probably cursing Minhyuk before pulling out his phone. It looks like a fan tweeted him. A grin blooms across his face as he finds the perfect opportunity.  
  
 _Eh? Oppa. What do you think about Minhyuk oppa?_  
  
"Jaehyo, what are you plotting?" Jiho asks, still not tearing his attention from his lyrics. He does, however, sound vaguely concerned.  Probably for Minhyuk's safety.

"I'm just tweeting," Jaehyo replies, sounding as innocent as possible.

"...right."

Jaehyo taps out a response to the tweet and turns off his phone, feeling satisfied with himself as he stifles a laugh.

"You didn't!" He hears Minhyuk cry indignantly from outside.  
  
 _Don't like Minhyuk_  
  
"I have to suddenly go do something outside," Jiho says, getting up. He reaches for the doorknob but an angry/amused boyfriend gets to it before he can. Minhyuk storms through the doorway as the other calmly sidles through.  
Jaehyo bursts out laughing when he sees his boyfriend's face, trying to look angry and hold back his own laughs.

"Ahn Jaehyo, I cannot believe you!" Minhyuk cries, mimicking Jaehyo's own words from only minutes ago.

Between laughs, Jaehyo manages to get out a "you did this to yourself".

"I know it was my fault but that's just plain rude!"

Jaehyo manages to suppress his laughs just long enough to say,

"It's okay, I've already forgiven you."

Minhyuk's eyes light up, anger forgotten.

"Really?"

"Mostly. I can't stay mad at my boyfriend, now can I?"

Minhyuk smiles.

"I guess not."

"I mean, I'll get my revenge another day."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I love you."


End file.
